Problem: Gabriela did 14 squats around noon. Stephanie did 1 squat in the morning. How many more squats did Gabriela do than Stephanie?
Answer: Find the difference between Gabriela's squats and Stephanie's squats. The difference is $14 - 1$ squat. $14 - 1 = 13$.